


if i'm with you, then...

by lemon__chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon__chan/pseuds/lemon__chan
Summary: "Come on, Sayo-san, you know there's no way you being around just makes it rain —"As if on cue, thunder cracked.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	if i'm with you, then...

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored one day and was like "what if it always rains when Sayo's at events/when significant things happen because her emotions control the weather" and then my brain was like "bruh just make her a water nymph"   
> the whole "stargazing and rain" thing was taken from [this](https://prompts.neocities.org/) prompt generator and it just happened to be easy to write for them

Sayo was nervous.

Well, of course she was. She had set up this adorable date idea with Tomoe so they could be as close to one another as possible. A suggestion made by Hina — stargazing on a blanket by the forest. It was something out of a cliché romance movie, but when she brought up the idea to her girlfriend, Tomoe was ecstatic. Did she really care all that much about stargazing, or was she just excited to be with Sayo?

The thought made her face burn, and she tried desperately to calm her nerves. If she wasn't able to,  _ that _ might happen again. The thing that always happened when her nerves became wild and out of control. Every time Tomoe tried to move onto second base and her heartbeat was a little faster. 

Being a water nymph wasn't easy when something as simple as butterflies in the stomach triggered a rainstorm. Unlike her genius younger sister, Sayo still hadn't found out how to control the power and accidentally called upon the heavens to pour down quite often. Tomoe always denied that the sudden forecast change had anything to do with Sayo, but she knew the truth. It was just a matter of time that she told Tomoe about it. Hoped she could believe it.

"Sayo-san!"

Hearing the voice, Sayo turned her head to see Tomoe rushing down the grassy hill. Despite the summer air of night, Tomoe was as modest as ever, bundled up in a jacket and slim pants that complimented her form well. That  _ this  _ returned to Sayo's heart, and she took a deep breath, trying to tame the beast within. As Tomoe joined her on the blanket that had been laid out many hours prior (Sayo had to make sure their spot was perfect), Sayo returned the greeting.

"Hello, Tomoe-san. Glad you could make it."

"You say that like you invited me out so suddenly! Lighten up."

Tomoe's hand brushed against Sayo's arm, and she slapped her hands on her cheeks to keep herself in check. There was a look of confusion upon her girlfriend's face, but rather than explaining, she merely lied down and tugged at Tomoe's sleeve. Now their eyes were focused on the sky, where the stars had gradually began to appear. Truth be told, Sayo had no genuine interest in studying astrology, but asked Hina to teach her a thing or two so she could impress Tomoe. Try to, anyway.

"Look . . ." As the words left her lips, Sayo pointed to the sky, hoping Tomoe was able to tell what she was trying to point out. "There's Altair and Vega. Do you know about the story of Hikoboshi and Orihime?"

"Ah, I think I heard about it before . . . not really much about the details, though." 

"To keep it short, they were lovers separated and only allowed to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month. There's a festival to celebrate every year. Tanabata."

"Oh, Ako and I went to a nearby festival for it once! Yeah, that's how I heard about it." 

Sayo hadn't noticed until now, but Tomoe had gotten closer. A lot closer. Their bodies were pressed against each other. She could feel her heart jump into her throat, but to keep herself calm, she continued on about the story.

"Ah — um, yeah, I think they hold one in the shrine. Hina talked about going pretty soon after she joined the astrology club. I want to go with her, but . . ."

"But what?" 

"They say if it rains, then Orihime and Hikoboshi can't meet due to the high water level . . ."

"You're still on about that?" Tomoe suddenly sat up, towering over Sayo. The guitarist would've sat up as well, but it would be quite a task with the way Tomoe was positioned. Directly over her, moving closer, faces only inches apart. "Come on, Sayo-san, you know there's no way you being around just makes it rain —"

As if on cue, thunder cracked. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky a moment before, but now it began to pour, soaking the two in an instant. Flustered with her inability to control her feelings, Sayo tried to move so that they could find the nearest source of shelter. Instead, it just resulted in the two much closer, and Tomoe capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own.

The action caused Sayo to tense up, but it only took a second for her to relax. Her arms wrapped around Tomoe's neck, pulling herself up and pressing her lips harder against her partner's. A hand made its way to Sayo's back, holding her in place. The kiss was deep, passionate, loving. It felt as though Sayo could just die there, happy.

When they pulled back, disappointment welled up within her chest. She completely forgot about the storm that was showering over them, going in for a second kiss. Tomoe didn't seem to mind, gladly accepting the invitation. This time, it went a bit further, lips opening and tongues meeting. 

Normally, Sayo would be plagued with thoughts of anxiety — was she doing it right? Did Tomoe enjoy it? Though, these thoughts never came, too caught up in the moment and pleasure to think about anything other than the magnificent beauty before her. When they were together, everything felt right. It was only when that hand slipped up her shirt, and Sayo had to pull back, mumbling, "Wait."

That word was enough to have Tomoe pull back completely, face plagued with concern. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, "That was too far, wasn't it —"

"No! No, no. It's just . . . well, we're in the open, and it's still raining. Aren't you cold?" Truth be told, Sayo didn't mind the rain, and there was no one around. But she wasn't going to get cold and potentially suffer from sickness. An unfair advantage, really.

"Oh shit, you're right. Haha! Guess I just got caught up in the moment. Yeah, let's hurry and get somewhere."

Grabbing their wet blanket, they rushed up the hill, making their way back to civilization. It felt like they were children, running through the rain, not caring about a single thing. When they finally reached a convenience store to purchase an umbrella, the cashier looked at them as though they were insane. Of course, Tomoe held the umbrella as they walked, her other hand holding Sayo's.

Sayo wanted to apologise for ruining their date, but she knew Tomoe would deny it was her fault. Plus, it hadn't really been ruined. Sure, they were caught up in the rain, but that seemed to be the least of their worries. Holding a heavy, wet blanket was probably more of an issue than the rain itself. It made Sayo happy, knowing that something like this wasn't going to damage their relationship.

Smiling softly, she took Tomoe's arm, leaning up against her girlfriend. Nothing was said, Tomoe only becoming flustered and returning the smile. That's when suddenly, the rain stopped.

"Eh?" 

Oh, so that's all it took. Just relaxing and feeling comfortable. It really was that easy, huh? Sayo felt a bit stupid, but relieved. It actually made her laugh.

"What's so funny, Sayo-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just take our time going home."

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug  
> tomosayo shippers, rise up  
> i want to see more of them pls


End file.
